


The Sweetest Melody

by BumbleBooty



Series: Discord Inspired [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bodily Harm, Drugging, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Insemination, Kidnapping, Mild Stockholm Syndrome, Mind Manipulation, Penis Fencing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Wound Fucking, cumflation, dubcon, non con turned desperation, noncon, questionable concent, traumatic insemination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: Tarn has a mod he rarely is able to use. But when Pharma falls short of his quota...





	1. Stretto

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK AGAIN.  
> Discord chat baby. 
> 
> LOW-KEY PENIS FENCING FOR THE WIN! Through my research, I found out theres actually two types of this. Through the abdomen, or an extended spike that gets the sperm closer to the ovaries. Combine that with a ridged spike....<3
> 
> also, i've never written a dedicated Tarnma fic, so I'm giving a kudos to this one for my base knowledge, then discord for the filler details!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1169336/chapters/2378997
> 
> if you haven't read, I H I G H L Y recommend! It's SOOOOOOOO good!

Pharma felt is spark convulse in fear as he desperately scrambled away from Tarn. The tank was calm as the eye of a storm, smoothly clicking his tongue and approaching with measured pedefalls. "My dearest doctor...We had this talk last quartex. And yet, you fail me again." The flash of red made the jet's throat close in fear, and Pharma desperately tried to respond. Tarn kept stepping closer and closer, following the scramble of limbs that tried to keep the distance between them as Pharma finally squeaked out an answer. "I-I-I-" He swallowed hard, trembling as his back hit the wall. Tarn loomed over him, waiting for his answer. "I w-would have had them! There was that outbreak of red rust, and the cogs were unsalvageable! I was only t-three short this quartex!" 

The tank hummed, nodding his agreement. "That is true, dear doctor. But, you are still short." The doors of Pharma's habsuite suddenly hissed with an airlock, and Pharma's eyes flashed in fear. "However, you must be punished accordingly. You  _were_  rather close, So I don't plan on killing you." A massive hand clutched Pharma's helm, and the jet weakly clawed at the servo as he was lifted effortlessly. Claws sank into plating, and Pharma kicked futilely in an attempt to get Tarn to release him.  He screamed as he was thrown against the wall, shuddering as he landed on his berth. Groaning in pain, he didn't notice Tarn approaching once more until it was far too late.

Pharma screamed again as the Tank put a knee on the berth, and the flier did everything in his power to escape the other mech. Tarn grew more and more annoyed with each passing second, finally growling out " ** _Stop._** " in his sinful tones. Pharma's body went limp under him. The jet's frame was utterly relaxed, not a single wire holding any tension as Tarn carefully flipped him onto his back and pulled him to lay beneath the shadow of his own frame. Tarn could see the fear in the medic's optics, and he lightly stroked over Pharma's cheek with his pointer finger. "Isn't this much easier, dear doctor? A calm acceptance will end this far more than those panicked screams."

Tarn reveled in moments like this. The sheer terror flooding Pharma's field and the horrified look in his optics contrasted the pliant frame, and Tarn once more found himself enjoying his unique power. The same servo as before tapped between Pharma's optics, and Tarn purred in his deadly harmony once more. " ** _Turn off your optics. Leave them off."_**  Pharma's optic went dark as fluid began to pool at the edges, cascading down his face to drip near his audial. Tarn wiped them away with his thumb, before lifting his mask to claim a kiss. Tarn was almost saddened that Pharma couldn't respond- but he knew he would just bite and growl if he could. 

The tank felt more tears slip from the medic's offlined optics, and he kissed them away with an unnatural kindness. "Overall, you have been good to me, dearest doctor. Only the past two quartexes have you been short, and even then it is a lack that is countable on both hands. Whereas I still must punish you, I believe I can make this an... _enjoyable_   _experience._  For  _both_  of us." The terror that shot through Pharma's field was like a slap to the face, but Tarn knew Pharma would enjoy it by the end. His beautiful jet hadn't faced in so long, he was bound to.

Tarn gripped the sleek blue thighs, pulling them apart to rest on either side of his waist. The melody sounded a soft " ** _Open_** ", and Pharma's interfacing panel slid open with a click. His valve was dim and dry, but the lubricant Tarn carried with him made quick work of it. With a healthy glob squirted into Pharma's valve, Tarn could feel the disgust rolling through Pharma's field- before splintering into shock and mild pleasure as a thick digit invaded its new home. 

The artificial lubricant made it easy to thrust the digit, pressing against the walls of Pharma's valve and testing the elasticity of the delicate mesh as Tarn whispered into Pharma's ear. "Since you have been so efficient in the past, I will prep you before I take you. Be warned that this courtesy will not continue if you fail me again." That shimmer of fear returned, and Pharma chased thoughts in his head. 

He was mortified. He couldn't move his frame, no matter how desperately he sent commands. His body obeyed that voice, when his mind screamed at its peak power to  _flee_ \- yet, it was strangely enticing. The loss of control. For this moment, it did not matter what happened beyond the lips on his cockpit and the servo-servos, now- stretching his valve for use. It was strangely calming.

Pharma knew that was a deadly mindset. He could not lower his guard when the  _leader_  of the fucking  _DJD_  was  ** _hovering over his helpless frame!_**  And yet, each kiss went against that instinct, coaxing the jet into a false sense of security until that first spark of pleasure went up his spine. Outwardly, he knew there would be no sign of movement. Internally, it was like being doused in ice. 

How long had it been since that poor nurse...? Quartexes? Vexes?  _Vorn? Primus,_ far too long. With the scissoring digits gently rocking in and out of his valve, Pharma bit back the disgust at his own frame. His opinion didn't matter though. His valve slowly became more elastic, lubricants began to flow, and his respiration began to increase- all with his frame helplessly limp under a purring homicidal tank. The third finger came as fast as it went. Pharma's frame was cooperating as his mind fought to keep denying the pleasure that was slowly building- until something  _far_  thicker than three measly fingers began to breach him.

Pharma was mildly thankful he couldn't tense up. The gigantic spike slid in and in and  _sweet Primus **in**_ until hips met with simultaneous groans- one silent, one reverberating with pleasure. Tarn stroked a thumb over Pharma's cockpit, purring as he set his palm over the Autobot symbol emblazoned upon the center of Pharma's chest. 

Then he began moving.

Slow, deliberate strokes made Pharma's frame bounce slightly, his helm uselessly lulled to the side. His tears had stopped, but his field betrayed the war inside his helm. Tarn just purred again, leaning over his captured lover and picking up the pace. Sharp purple digits began tracing the lithe frame beneath him- digging into sensitive seams, pulling thin plating, breathing over lax cords as he felt the fear fade from Pharma's field. When pleasure fully took the lead, Tarn picked up the pace. One servo pressed against Pharma's side, holding him in place as their hips quietly clanked together. Pharma's field rolled with surprise, his throat working to swallow the oral lubricants that were beginning to pool. 

Tarn quirked a brow when a pale shimmer of electric shot under Pharma's plating, and he could see the frame's attempt to vocalize- before shutting down the attempt with a brutal shudder. He watched his dear doctor struggle against his own frame for a moment, his smirk growing before he leant forwards to purr once more. " ** _You may respond, but keep your optics off._** " 

The result was instantaneous. Pharma came to life like a newly framed mech. A gasp preceded a desperate whine, and servos shot up to clamp around his upper arms. Legs wrapped around his waist, and Pharma's spine arched at an unnatural degree as Tarn's angle was forcibly shifted. The tank clamped his other servo around Pharma's waist, dragging him on and off his spike with increasing fervor. The desperate cries continued, his helm lolling from side to side as his dear doctor surrendered to his pleasure. 

Both mecha increased their desperate ventilations, riding each thrust with surprised gasps and satisfied purrs until Tarn felt his mod coming online. He gripped Pharma's hips in a crushing vice, yanking him down hard enough to pierce he gestational seal- the resulting scream and overload were both utterly delectable. Pharma's mouth hung open, his frame trembling as the engorged spike pierced through the thick barrier that usually prevented such measure- until Tarn's overload took him. The tank curled over his precious medic, groaning loudly as his transfluid reserve was emptied. 

Pharma's pedes twitched his abdomen spasmed, and his frame went taut as the pleasure quickly evolved into a mind-numbing pain. His tanks expanded rapidly, his vocalizer seizing as the screaming locked him up- but the endless flood didn't stop. It kept gushing out of the pointed spike that had flared to plug the new hole in his tank, and shot stream after stream until Pharma was convinced it was about to come out his mouth. He swallowed frequently, feeling the pressure at the back of his throat when Tarn finally groaned. 

The sensation was nearly unbearable. He felt full- far too full. He knew his valve was bleeding, and as Tarn pulled out Pharma felt each scale shred the abused valve further. When the head popped free, Pharma screamed. Halfway through, it morphed into a startled cry as a spurt of something sticky followed.  _Primus_ , he was being  _sealed shut_. The protective seal would harden within seconds of being exposed to air, and Pharma choose the lesser of two evils- he pressed his legs against Tarn's back, desperately trying to keep the tank inside of him until the seal failed. 

He was unsuccessful. Tarn's spike popped free, and Pharma felt it within a nanokilk. The seal instantly dried, pulling uncomfortably on his gestation tank. The force nearly caused his tank to buckle, but the jet was left trembling and paralyzed from the pain. Tarn carefully pried the blue servos from his treads, savoring the wide-eyed shock that kept his frame locked up. His pedes were placed on the berth, and Tarn took a moment to look over his medic. Pharma's helm was tilted back slightly, optics dark and lips ajar, leaving his neck exposed. His elbows rested on the berth, but his servos clenched and unclenched uselessly in the air as his knees shook, his pedes occasionally twitching in time with the flutters of his wings and drip of Energon from his valve. 

The best part was the paint transfers. The poor jet was an utter  _wreck_. His pristine white was marred with numerous purple streaks, his blue gouged and tainted with the corresponding black, and the red highlights were tainted with a mix of both of their colors. Tarn carefully rubbed a servo over Pharma's swollen stomach, and a kiss was placed against his insignia. "Well done, dear doctor. I believe I can forgive you for the past failures." Pharma whined, and Tarn tipped the red helm towards his own to claim a kiss. 

This time, it was reciprocated. Tongues dueled for dominance as Tarn hovered over his jet, and Pharma was desperate for air by the time Tarn had finished his conquest. Lips trailed over to his audial, and a deep purr reignited the fear in Pharma's spark. "If you fall short again, I'm going to fuck your chamber through your abdomen. I can promise you, it isn't pleasurable. If you _succeed-_  I'll bring a dissolvent to rid you of that plug. In the meantime, think about what you've done, dearest doctor." Tarn slid his mask back into place, wiping down his thighs before stroking Pharma's cheek once more. " ** _You may online your optics._**.. Till next time, Pharma."

The medic watched the leader of the DJD silently slip into the hall, before hesitantly pressing a servo to his stomach. His helm shot up when he felt the sheer size of the bulge. Sweet Primus, he looked like he was in his second Vex! After a long, horrified minute, Pharma dropped his helm onto his berth with an overdramatic groan. How in the **_pits_ ** did he allow himself to get in this situation...and how was he going to get out of this berth?!

 


	2. Troppo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharma didn't meet his quota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of au I guess?

Pharma paced his medbay, desperately trying to think of a solution before the Peaceful Tyranny arrived. He was severely short on his quota, the Autobots were breathing down his neck, and he was slowly losing control over his medbay. To finish everything off, Tarn's threat still echoed in his mind, and the leader of the DJD would be here any second. Pharma looked into the barren med-bay once more, sighing heavily and turning to the door. Tarn's hand surprised him, and he squeaked when his back hit the wall. As the tankformer leaned forward, and Pharma felt his Energon chill. “You’re short, Pharma." 

Pharma nodded towards the medbay, clutching his servo between both of his. "You... you're about to lose access to  _all_  your t-cogs if I don't figure out how to get the Autobots off my back."  Tarn casually glanced back, surveying the empty room for several seconds. He returned his gaze to his doctor, staring for several seconds before slamming Pharma's helm into the wall. The jet's servos quickly went limp, releasing his own wrist as they dropped to Pharma's side. Tarn didn't say a word as he gathered the unconscious jet into his arms. He chuckled darkly as he opened his commlink, silently stalking through the newly damned halls as he returned to his ship with his prize.

* * *

 

Pharma's wings twitched as he came online, his processor struggling to catch up with him. When he realized he was not in his medbay, he went as still as he could. The walls were stained a dark purple, and the lack of the ever-present chill was enough to inform him he was no longer on that damned medical base. Pharma slowly pushed himself upright, looking around slowly until his eyes landed on Tarn. The smug tank was sitting primly on a massive chair, and Pharma's wings fluttered with poorly-concealed fear. Tarn sipped the last of the chalice through his mask, and the tank set it down with a quiet ' _chink_ ' that circled the silent room like a gunshot.

Tarn gracefully refilled the chalice, lifting it before approaching his jet. Pharma sat perfectly still, quivering with terror as he was offered the cup. Clutching it close to his chest, he dared to break the silence. "Why...? Why am I here?" Tarn pressed a digit against the pedestal of the cup, coaxing it towards Pharma's lips. The jet obeyed, taking a hesitant sip. When he tried to lower the glass, Tarn pressed harder. The pressure didn't stop until the glass was completely empty. 

Taking the empty cup from Pharma's servos, Tarn placed it onto the table before returning to the berth. This time, he sat beside his doctor. Pharma was becoming more and more unnerved, but in the grand scheme of things a quiet,  _not_  angry Tarn wasn't the worst thing to be trapped with. They sat in silence for several minutes, their quiet staring contest continuing until Pharma realized how wobbly he was. He tried to raise his servo to see if he had a misfire in his coordination relays, but wound up collapsing into the tank's arms as soon as the support was gone.

Pharma gazed up at Tarn, feeling his Energon chill once more when he registered the intensity of the other's stare. He tried to talk, but found his throat too relaxed to actually form words. Tarn chuckled, stroking a servo over the side of Pharma's helm. "You _still_ failed your quota, dear doctor. But, this was- once more- not a failure of your own accord. Being a mech of my word, I still must teach you a lesson." Pharma's digits twitched as he was laid delicately onto the berth below. "The aphrodisiac mix I laced that drink with  _should_  make this somewhat pleasurable for you. If it isn't... Well, considering how Delphi is no more, I intend for us to have many more experiences together, dearest doctor." 

Pharma's breathing increased marginally as Tarn manually separated the rigid plating around Pharma's stomach. Pharma shuddered as Tarn covered his optics with his servo, waiting till Pharma offlined his optics. " **Keep them off**." Pharma relaxed onto the berth, and tried not to jump when Tarn straddled his waist. He pulled his mask off, setting it beside Pharma's helm when he leant in to steal a kiss. Pharma could feel his field shift around Tarn's when their lips met, and the medic mustered all his energy to grasp Tarn's calves. 

Something sharp pressed against his stomach, and Pharma shuddered. It was one quick thrust to pierce his stomach, and Pharma screeched out in pain as the rough spike shifted his organs. He was pressed to the berth by massive servos, and he felt his jaw drop when Tarn pulled back until only the tip remained. The second thrust was far better, earning a quieter shriek as a fuel processing organ was pinned at a wrong angle. The rhythm was easy to find, but the sudden gasps and cries alerted the tankformer whenever the ridges on his spike snagged something important. 

The Energon pooling in the hole Tarn had made his spike slicker, creating less and less snagging with each push- therefore less and less screams with each jostling of Pharma's frame. The thick spike never relented in its pace, and Tarn couldn't deny that his medic's endless movement made him harder than he'd been in vorn. Pharma's stomach bulged with each thrust, and the wet sound always preceding another gush of Energon overflowing from the slim abdomen had Tarn hungry for more. Tarn almost wondered how all his organs fit into such a slim frame, but each push of his hips answered the question better than his doctor ever could. 

Various organs pressed against the protoflesh each time he bottomed out, shifting _just_ enough for the pain to overtake the pleasure. But, not enough where the pleasure was absent. This was evident by the way Tarn's spike rubbed against each piece of delicate internal machinery and the way Pharma himself reacted. The slim jet didn't try to pull away, but instead clenched his servos around darker calves. Pharma's panel popped soon afterward, dripping lubricant shamelessly up until his frame bowed with a lashing of pleasure that he had obviously not intended. Seeing his opportunity, Tarn lifted the slim waist slightly and slammed his spike directly into the gestation tank.

The sharpened metal ripped through the sensitive container with ridiculous ease, and the jet seized up as he was flooded once more. Tarn stroked down his cockpit as he pulled out, barely biting back his smirk as he watched the plug harden just before another gush of Energon sheilded the plug from view. Pharma groaned, but Tarn had saved some energy. Shifting off Pharma's stomach, Tarn purred as he pulled the delicate legs apart. There was no resistance as he reclaimed Pharma's valve as his own. The medic's plating shuddered, and a weak servo drifted up to pinch various tubes closed. Tarn watched the deft servos with rapt attention, never once slowing his pace. Pharma's frame jostled with each push, but there were no more cries of pain. Only increasing pleasure, and a careful servo trying to minimize the damage to his internal organs.

Tarn was certainly enjoying his view, and didn't regret the decision to make this a permanent one. Pharma's helm was resting peacefully on the pillow of _his_ berth, his jaw slack as oral solvent escaped the corner of his mouth. His servos clung to whatever piece of Tarn's armor was closest, and the once-proud flier shamelessly moaned like he was built to be on a berth beneath a lover. Unable to resist the temptation anymore, Tarn leaned down to taste his newest prize with a leisure usually reserved for fine vintages. His doctor was something to be savored though, especially in the eerily tame state the drugs had him in. Even so, the orn was theirs to enjoy, and Tarn intended to enjoy it- this and every orn after. As he found another overload in the warm embrace of Pharma's valve, Tarn conceded one point: He  _definitely_  should have brought a medic aboard far sooner. 

 


End file.
